


One Long White Feather

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feathers & Featherplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is nearly human and as much as he enjoys sex, he misses the feel of his wings on his back. Dean uses feathers to, at first satisfy an emotional need. But they soon both find it sensual. Sex ensues - deancaskink</p><p>This was my first slash fic in a while, so it's not perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Long White Feather

“What’s with the face?” Dean asked, glancing up from the newspaper he was scanning.

“What face? I don’t see a face.” Castiel looked behind him, missing the point entirely.

“Your face, you’re starting to look like an advert for erectile dysfunction”

“There’s nothing wrong with my...”

“You look miserable, Cas!” Dean put down the paper, determined to get a straight answer.

“Oh, I understand. You mean to comment on my mood”

“That was the general idea, yes” Dean paused, raising his eyebrows. “So?”

“I just miss...” He looked down and almost visibly swallowed his thought. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Cas, share with the class”

“Fine. Not that I don’t love being a member of your grounded race but there are certain factors of being an Angel that I’m going to sorely miss” Castiel said very slowly, staring at the wall behind Dean.

“Like hopping in and out of awkward talks?”

“It’s more than that. This is going to sound strange but I miss having wings” He shrugged, shaking off how vulnerable he felt admitting it.

“You didn’t have...”

“I had wings” Castiel glared at him, his tolerance for human perception wearing thin. “You just couldn’t see them”

“Ok, I get it. I can imagine how I’d feel if I lost a limb” Dean leaned across and squeezed his shoulder gently.

“They were more than any human limb. They were strong and constant, each feather different...and they tickled” Dean stared at him. “What?”

“You miss your wings ‘cause they tickled?” Dean burst out laughing despite his best efforts to take this seriously.

“Is that not normal?”

“No, no, different strokes for different folks, I guess.”

Ten or so awkward minutes passed, Dean pretending to read the paper while images of tickling Cas refused to leave his mind and Castiel sitting silently, looking mildly embarrassed. Dean finally cleared his throat.

“Do you miss them that much?”

Castiel nodded, still not talking.

-x-

“Do you have any idea how unbelievabley hard this was to find? I had to ask Sam where to get one” Dean held up a single long white quill. “Whoa, you’re naked” He turned his back as quickly as he could. “Why are you naked?”

“My wings were attached to me, not my clothes. Obviously.”

“Get a sheet or something. Ready?” Dean turned back round, noticing the sheet did very little to cover anything up but bit his tongue, it’d do.

“What should I do now?” Castiel asked.

“You’re the wing expert, you tell me.” He shed his jacket and sat down on Sam’s vacant bed.

“Well, they start on the upper edge of my shoulder blade, curving slightly inwards, the tips of the feathers brushing my ribs, in line exactly with my waist. Then they gently brush here” He held the sheet with one had to gesture the curve of his ass. “Then they crossover to rest across the backs of my legs.”

“Well. That was detailed” Dean exhaled as gently as he could, not wanting to reveal how his breath had caught in his throat.

“I thought it best to be thorough” He shifted the sheet subtly.

“Right. Let’s get this show on the road. Do you want to stand or lie down?”

“I think I’ll lie down” He shuffled over to Dean’s bed and pulled the remaining bedding off. He settled on his front with his head resting on his folded arms.

“Make yourself at home.” Dean stood and perched on the edge of his bed, feather clutched in one hand. “Start by the shoulders?” He checked.

“If you don’t mind”

Dean steadied himself on one hand, leaning over Cas and ghosting the feather over one shoulder blade.

“Harder, I was an Angel not a sparrow” He tensed his shoulders, each muscle flexing slightly.

Dean pressed harder, the tip if the feather dragging across skin, following the line of bone from the edge of one shoulder to the other. “Like that”

“Like that”

He circled back round Cas’ shoulder blades, stopping at one side to move down to his ribs, flowing from one to the next and back up again, repeating the motion on the other side, clocking that each third rib made Cas squirm slightly. He didn’t want to think about why but he paid extra attention to those ribs. He eventually left the ribs, smiling to himself when Cas keened quietly at the loss of contact. He found the top of his spine, despite it being higher than he’d asked for. He swayed it left and right, downward but avoiding the actual vertebrae, curving around them instead. He stopped about halfway and circled back upwards. On the forth loop, he was stopped in his tracks by a moan. It took Dean a few seconds to realize it had come from Castiel, somewhere deep in Castiel’s throat to be exact. He didn’t say anything though, to admit he’d noticed it would be weird. Instead he pressed harder with the feather, trailing it directly over the bone, leaning in to concentrate. He stopped just before his back dipped; an invisible line he was reluctant to cross.

“Lower” Castiel growled, his hands now grasping the pillow.

Dean continued wordlessly, slightly concerned he hadn’t put up any sort of fight. Slightly concerned the muscles in his stomach were starting to clench and not in a bad way either. He shuffled down the bed, his hand accidentally pulling the loose sheet, making it fall away completely. Castiel didn’t seem to notice and Dean couldn’t bring himself to mention it. So he continues down, brushing the small of his back, making him wriggle against the feather. Again he stopped short.

“Don’t stop” Castiel looked over his shoulder and their eyes met for a second. What should have felt absurdly uncomfortable felt normal, just Cas’ eyes conveying more emotion that he normally let his face show. They positively screamed how much he needed this.

Dean took a deep breath and let the feather work its way round the curve of Cas’ ass, each cheek in turn. He tried not to notice how the muscles tensed and relaxed, how much his hands itched to move, to reach out and replace the feather. He forced himself to move on, ignoring the almost painful hardness that had crept up on him, ignoring Cas’ little moans and gasps, the way he moved to create friction. He rushed the backs of his legs, not exactly wanting it to be over but knowing he couldn’t keep doing this. He needed a long walk, a cold shower or some extreme alone time. Possibly all three. He finished by tickling his feet, an attempt at breaking the tension in the room. Cas rolled over to face him, sheet and modesty seemingly forgotten. Dean’s eyes widened momentarily when he noticed Castiel was sporting a very similar problem in the downstairs department.

“Thank you” Castiel said, his voice lower than usual.

“Don’t mention it.” Dean nodded, reminding himself he really should stand up but not actually doing so.

“Really. It meant a lot” He reached out an hand, either to shake hands or pat Dean on the shoulder , he never found out, his own hand reaching out to grasp him by the wrist. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, he just couldn’t seem to stop himself.

“I could tell” Dean’s eyes darted down Cas’ body and back up again.

“Yes. I apologize if that made you uncomfortable. Human bodies react strangely.”

“It doesn’t. God knows it should” Dean’s hand let go of his wrist.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, spending half an hour tickling you shouldn’t make me harder than an end of year math test but it does!” Dean looked away and when he looked back Cas was surprisingly close, a few centimetres away from his face.

“You mean to say you’re aroused?” Castiel inclined his head slightly to the left, studying him. Dean cleared his throat, words not co-operating with him. “I thought I was the only one” He moved suddenly closing those few centimetres. His hands keeping Dean still until he relaxed into the kiss.

Dean’s top was pulled off him, Cas not waiting for any form of permission, his hands making short work of his belt and jeans soon after.

“For a virgin, you’re pretty eager” Dean said when he had to break the kiss for air.

“Being human. Urges appear to be much stronger” He grabbed Dean again, nails inadvertently scratching at the back of his neck.

Dean pushed forward, making Castiel fall back on the bed, his hands finding as much skin as they could. His hips ground against Cas’, friction driving him mad.

“Hold up” Dean reached over to the draw next to the bed and found a condom and lube, among other things, including, ironically, a King James. “Gotta love cheap motels”

He slid the condom on and put on what was probably too much lube. Telling the truth he didn’t really know what he was doing. He spent a minute staring at Cas, wondering how to go about it before making his move. Castiel took the decision from him, dragging him back down on top of him.

“Stop staring and do whatever it is that’s giving you that look”

Dean nodded and lifted one of his legs, running on instinct more than anything else. He pushed inside of him, the tightness and heat making his head spin. He moved slowly, scared he was going to hurt him.

“I’m still not a sparrow” Cas smiled, this time the remark held less weight to it.

Dean thrust harder, eventually losing any inhibitions he’s had to the heat building inside of him. His hand found Cas’ cock somewhere between them. His strokes were fast and uncoordinated but after a few minutes he felt Cas tighten around him, simultaneously pushing him over the edge as he felt Cas’ come spill hot into his hand.

Dean untangled himself from Castiel and collapsed nest to him, sweaty and sticky but oddly calm, like reality had taken a vacation.

“That was one hell of a favour Cas, you owe me one.”

Castiel made a sound that seemed to be in agreement but when Dean looked at him he was asleep, clinging onto that one long white feather.


End file.
